The disclosure relates generally to fiber optic cable connectors, and more particularly, to fiber optic cable crimp assemblies employing integrally connected cable strain relief boots that may be used to secure an end portion of a fiber optic cable to a fiber optic connector assembly.
Benefits of utilizing optical fiber in data transmission and other applications include extremely wide bandwidth and low noise operation. Because of these advantages, optical fiber is increasingly being used for a variety of applications, including but not limited to broadband voice, video, and data transmissions in communications networks. As a result, communications networks include a number of optical interconnection points in fiber optic equipment and between fiber optic cables, to which optical fibers must be interconnected via fiber optic connections.
To conveniently provide these fiber optic connections, fiber optic connectors are provided. A fiber optic connector includes a housing that provides internal components for receiving, supporting, protecting, and aligning one or more end portions of optical fibers exposed from a fiber optic cable(s) when mated with other fiber optic connectors or adapters provided in fiber optic equipment or fiber optic cables. Fiber optic connectors may be installed on fiber optic cables in the field. Alternatively, fiber optic cables may be “pre-connectorized” during manufacturing of the fiber optic cables.
In this regard, a fiber optic connector typically employs a fiber optic connector sub-assembly in the form of a pre-assembled ferrule holder module. The connector sub-assembly contains a ferrule holder that holds a ferrule. A ferrule is a component that receives, supports, and positions one or more optical fibers in a known location with respect to a housing of a fiber optic connector. The ferrule holder has a passage extending therethrough that is axially aligned with a ferrule bore in the ferrule. Thus, when the housing of an assembled fiber optic connector is mated with another fiber optic connector or adapter, the optical fiber(s) disposed in the ferrule is positioned in a known, fixed location about the housing of the fiber optic connector. Thus, the optical fiber(s) is aligned with other optical fiber(s) provided in the mated fiber optic connector or adapter to establish an optical connection.
In this regard, FIG. 1 illustrates a fiber optic connector assembly 10 that includes a connector sub-assembly 12, a crimp sub-assembly 14 comprising a crimp band 16 and a heat shrink 18, and a cable strain relief boot 20. An end portion of a fiber optic cable 22 is inserted through the cable strain relief boot 20 and the crimp sub-assembly 14. An optical fiber 24 within the fiber optic cable 22 is inserted into the connector sub-assembly 12 and connected to a fiber optic ferule (not shown) within the connector sub-assembly 12. In this example, an end of one or more internal strength members 26, such as aramid yarn, of the fiber optic cable 22 is extracted and expanded from the end of the fiber optic cable 22 such that the strength members 26 can be disposed around a rear end 27 of the connector sub-assembly 12. The crimp band 16 is then crimped around the one or more strength members 26 of the fiber optic cable 22, thereby securing the one or more strength members 26 between the crimp band 16 and the rear end 27 of the connector sub-assembly 12. Next, in this example, heat is applied to the heat shrink 18 to shrink the heat shrink 18 around an end of an outer jacket 28, such as a protective jacket, to grip and retain the outer jacket 28 of the fiber optic cable 22. The cable strain relief boot 20 is then attached around the crimp sub-assembly 14 and/or the connector sub-assembly 12. In this embodiment, a shroud 29 may also be optionally attached around the connector sub-assembly 12 and the cable strain relief boot 20 to further secure the cable strain relief boot 20 to the connector sub-assembly 12.
Fiber optic connector assemblies may routinely be subjected to stresses, strains, and other forces in many common fiber optic cable applications, such as in a data center. As tension, stress, strain, or another force is applied to the fiber optic cable 22 or other component, that force can be transferred to other components of the fiber optic connector assembly 10, including the connector sub-assembly 12, the crimp band 16, the heat shrink 18, and/or the cable strain relief boot 20. When excessive force is applied to the fiber optic cable 22, one or more of these components may fail. For example, excessive force applied to one or more components of the fiber optic connector assembly 10 may cause the cable strain relief boot 20 to dislodge from the shroud 29, the connector sub-assembly 12, and/or the crimp sub-assembly 14. The applied force could also cause the outer jacket 28 to stretch the heat shrink 18 such that the heat shrink 18 may slip off the crimp band 16 and fail to secure the outer jacket 28. Accordingly, there is need for a durable fiber optic connector assembly 10 that can securely retain the various components of the fiber optic connector assembly 10 under a variety of real-world conditions.
No admission is made that any reference cited herein constitutes prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinency of any cited documents.